


Saviour of the Universe

by DoreyG



Series: Atomic Robo and the Secret Marriage [1]
Category: Atomic Robo (Comics)
Genre: Aliens, Community: comment_fic, Cross-species Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, Ghosts, M/M, Married Couple, Other, SCIENCE!, Urban Legends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6953284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Monday the ectoplasm generator, the one they've been using to keep all their ghosts in relative comfort, explodes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saviour of the Universe

On Monday the ectoplasm generator, the one they've been using to keep all their ghosts in relative comfort, explodes. Before they can fix it the ghosts all escape, and flood the city with nary a thought as to how much easier it'd be if they just _negotiated_ for once.

On Tuesday, just as they've rounded the most troublesome of the ghosts up, the alligators beneath the city choose to make their annual attempt to invade. They swarm up out of the manholes en masse, jaws wide open and eyes _angry_.

On Wednesday, after they've beaten the invasion back and managed to capture a few more sedate ghosts, a wild groaning comes from the direction of the sea. Bernard barely manages to dodge a tentacle flailing in his general direction, as the giant squids of the underwater world below finally listen to the pleas of their cousins and rise up from the depths.

On Thursday, after Bernard has accidentally married the squid princess and thus brokered a peace to last generations, a madman with a laser gun tries to hold up a bank. Unfortunately, for the madman, the bank is just across from where the afterparty was taking place. With several heavily hungover, incredibly grumpy guests in attendance.

On Friday, after Bernard has agreed to a long distance relationship and they've finally rounded up the last of the ghosts, aliens shaped like giant teddy bears try to invade.

"What a _week_ ," he huffs, and lowers himself down on the sofa besides Jenkins. His dearest husband, who looks rather like he's just spent a lovely few days at the beach, "ghosts, alligators, squid people _and_ the Care Bears of horror from outer space. Honestly. I love this job, I really do, but _sometimes_..."

"It could be worse," Jenkins offers absently, and shoots him a small smile. The one that, as soppy as it is, made him fall in love in the first place, "you could've chosen to just be an ordinary scientist. Toiling endlessly away in a lab in the pursuit of impossible results."

"Well, yes," he says, and barely represses a shudder at the thought. He's very easily bored, it's an irritating trait in an eternal robot, "but even that could-"

"And if you were just an ordinary scientist, toiling endlessly away in a lab," Jenkins continues, with an arch of his eyebrow that is _very_ deliberate, "we would've never met, you would've never rescued me and _I_ would've died horribly without ever knowing what it was like to be married to a robot."

A long pause, as he thinks this horrifying possibility through.

"...You're right, darling," he admits, and bites back on a sigh as a brief twitch of smugness crosses his husband's face, "things, even with the squid wedding, could be an _lot_ worse."

"I'm glad you've seen sense," Jenkins informs him, sweetly, and drops a kiss on his cheek as he passes the laptop over, "especially as the ectoplasm generator has just failed again, and we're probably going to have to spend most of the weekend cleaning it up."


End file.
